heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Kiddie
Captain Kiddie & Squawk are supporting antagonists in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. They are both voiced by the late Rip Taylor (Captain Kiddie) and the late Howard Morris (Squawk). Role in'' Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' He is a traveling performer and the manager of a carnival. He claims to have traveled the world as a performer and showman, having a illustrious (albeit short-lived) career in show business. To the viewer, however, this appears to be in very much doubt. When Robyn asked where Tibet was, he claimed that Tibet was 'just outside of Cleveland', which is obviously false. So, Captain Kiddie is pretty much an uncultured hack at best and a pretentious con artist at worst. Captain Kiddie has a split personality, which manifests itself in his puppet, a parrot named Squawk. Through Squawk, Captain Kiddie is critical and self-deprecating, however, he is also realistic and reasonable. For instance, during a song and dance, Captain Kiddie tells of all the tricks and theater productions he has done, while Squawk marginalizes them. Perhaps, it can be inferred, the Captain realizes how much of a hack he truly is but is uncomfortable to come to terms with it. At first, after rescuing Robyn, he appears as a nice guy. However, when he realizes that $1 million was offered by Aunt Pristine Figg for Robyn's return thanks to Squawk, he immediately becomes bad and greedy and traps her on top of the ferris wheel against her will and calls Figg. However, Kiddie falls asleep while waiting Figg and Tom and Jerry manage to rescue Robyn just when Figg and the rest of the involved arrive. While Tom and Jerry ran off with Robyn, Captain Kiddie (and the other villains) try to pursue them, each hoping to get the reward. For such, Captain Kiddie and Squawk take a lifeboat with engine and the chase starts. During the chase, a wooden bridge gets destroyed and Dr. Applecheek falls with his ice cream cart into the creek just when Captain Kiddie and Squawk are about to reach Tom, Jerry and Robin, causing Captain Kiddie and Squawk to get send towards the broken bridge while letting Dr. Applecheek to float aboard the ice cream cart on the creek, leaving Captain Kiddie dangling from the bridge. It's completely unknown what happened to Captain Kiddie after this, but if he didn't lost his balance nor fell into the creek and drowned, it's possible that he climbed to safety and was then either arrested for his involvement in Robyn's reward or just gave up after Daddy Starling put out the reward for his daughter. Trivia * Captain Kiddie is similar to Ventriloquist, a known enemy of Batman: as the Ventriloquist, even the Captain seems to have a split personality that manifests itself through a puppet, which then moves and speaks as if with a life of its own. * Captain Kiddie is also similar to Stromboli, both of whom are showmen who appear to have good intentions towards children but turn out to be motivated by greed and their own selfish desires. Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Greedy characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned the darkside Category:Traitors Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Warner Bros. characters